Parted Wings
by iiDuskk Spectre 7
Summary: Cats have been living under a cats shadow, the Jealousy of one cat takes them over completely, he'll try and kill his sister, who is the winged cat, but will she be able to stop him before it's too late? Or all will fall under the claws of the Jealousy that is taking over?
1. Allegiances

**It's me and I'm back! But with a new story! But this is the allegiances! Sorry! XD I have to check the prologue for ANY mistakes!**

**ThunderClan**

**_Leader:_** _Rainstar - light gray tabby she with blue eyes._

_**Deputy:**__ Flamingeagle - russet red TOM with orange eyes. (Father to LionBreeze's kits)_

_**Apprentice:**__ Wingpaw_

_**Medicine Cat:**__ Descendedcall - small black she with green eyes._

_**Medicine Cat Apprentice:**__ Featherpaw_

**_Warriors:_**

_Drownedruins - gray tabby Tom (father to Silverlife's kits)_

_Dewfur - small tabby she_

**_Apprentice:_**_ Twigpaw_

_Wolfstrike - huge Gray tabby Tom_

_Apprentice: Dawnpaw_

_Howlingmist - Gray tabby she_

_Burningcoma - golden brown tabby tom (father to Beesting's kits)_

_MorningFeather - Pale gray tabby and white she-cat with green eyes_

_Splashwhisker - Dark blue gray she-cat with blue eyes_

_FlowingRiver - Pale gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes_

_Troutclaw - Dark gray tom with green eyes_

_Sandfrost - Sandy colored she-cat with a white chest and green eyes_

_Mouseclaw - Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes_

_Brighmist - Pale ginger and white she-cat with amber eyes_

_Pondfrost - Gray and white tom with blue eyes_

_Ripplebreeze - Silver and white tom with green eyes_

_Whiteriver - Pretty white she-cat with a cream colored chest and blue eyes_

_Pebblefrost - White tom with gray paws and blue eyes_

_Creekmist - Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes_

**_Queens:_**

_Silverlife - small light Gray she (mother to Phantomkit and Stonekit)_

_Lionbreeze - golden tabby she (mother to Oakkit, Russetkit and Brackenkit)_

_Beesting - brown tabby she (mother to SunKit, Pinekit, Wildkit)_

**_Apprentices: _**

_Wingpaw - small light gray tortoiseshell she_

_Featherpaw - small black and Gray she_

_Twigpaw - brown tabby Tom_

_Dawnpaw - light brown tortoiseshell she_

**_Kits:_**

_Phantomkit - small black with white markings, she, born with wings, greenish blueish eyes._

_Stonekit - dark Gray with black markings tom_

_Oakkit - russet tabby Tom_

_Russetkit - russet Tom_

_Brackenkit - russetish with golden markingsTom_

_SunKit - golden tabby she_

_Pinekit - golden she_

_Wildkit - golden and white tortoiseshell she_

**_Elders:_**

_BrokenMask - old Tom with scars all over his pelt, has brown and black markings all over pelt._

_Blanksight - Silverlights mother, Gray tortoiseshell she. Blind_

**I only did THUNDERCLAN because ITS THE MAIN CLAN XD**


	2. Prologue

**Ok so prologue! Omg so many things to do XD**

The quietness was broken from the midnight breeze going through the trees around ThunderClan camp, a yowl erupted through camp, shadowy voices saying,_ 'jealousy will spread!'_ It was repeating.

That night was the gathering, most cats were there, but the medicine apprentice, Featherpaw stayed with Silverlife.

Featherpaw's eyes narrow as she got an omen, Blanksight, Silverlife's mother looked at her kit.

Featherpaw muttered the words StarClan said. The other kits, and queens got out of the nursery.

Moments later the Tom-kit was born.

Blanksight licked the tomkit, Blanksight smiled.

When the other kit was born, Featherpaw stared at it in shock.

LionBreeze raced in to see what was happening and looked at the other kit which was a she-kit and sighed, "it.. It has..."

Featherpaw raced out hearing voices, she went to RainStar, Descendedcall and Drownedruins to tell them about the she-kit.

Drownedruins sighed, "I'll name the she-kit."

Flamingeagle looked at Drownedruins with a sorry look. The kits mother nearly died. She is barely breathing so she'll have to go to the medicine cats den and be watched, the kits will be nursed by Lionbreeze.

Silverlife rasped, "the Tom-kits name is Stonekit."

Drownedruins whispers, "the she-kits name will be Phantomkit, from her black pelt."

RainStar went up onto the rocky-ledge area, and yowled, "all cats! Gather here and listen to these words."

Soon after all the cats gathered. Some murmuring but RainStar called for silence.

RainStar then continued, "two kits have been born, their mother is Silverlife, and their father is Drownedruins. Silverlife is in a bad condition, after this she'll be taken to the medicine cats den. The kits names are Stonekit and Phantomkit. They must be special because they were born on a night of a gathering, this has not happened before."

Drownedruins then brought the two kits out, RainStar said, "but one is not normal, we do not know what she is."

Wingpaw looked up with eyes full of concern, Blanksight took Wingpaw in after she was found as a kit.

The other kits looked at RainStar with wide eyes.

Twigpaw yowled, "it was a good thing that Featherpaw stayed!"

Descendedcall nodded in agreement.

Voices just then echoed through camp,_ 'Phantom, we sent her, over come the jealousy, over come everything you have against her. We sent her, we are StarClan.'_

The cats realised it was the voices of past ThunderClan cats. But four stood out more than others, the four were Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Dovewing and Firestar.

ThunderClan now had a secret, they have a cat with wings, a prophecy hanging ove fits head as it gets older. The clan decided to keep it a secret, Silverlife stayed with her kits but they moved to the medicine cats den.

Drownedruins was the only one who knew what it ment. He was still jealous but he wouldn't turn on his clan.

Flamingeagle snarls, he pads to the medicine cat den, his tail was lashing side to side.

Lionbreeze stopped him, her glare had a look in it, a look of protection.

Every cat was jealous, but most of all Stonekit and Flamingeagle wanted revenge, wanted any cats with powers dead when Stonekit got older.

**So hard with school XD**

**Disclaimer- iiDuskk does not own Warriors. Erin Hunter does. iiDuskk does own the characters.**

**I adopted this story from Silverstorm114!**


	3. Chapter One

**Here is chapter one guys! Enjoy!**

Flamingeagle's voice was heard throughout the clearing, he mewed, "the border patrol on Shadowclan's side will be lead by Drownedruins, the cats who will join is Troutclaw, Flowingriver and Whiteriver. The one on Windclans side will be lead by Brightmist, the cats who will join will be me, Wolfstrike and Dawnpaw. There will be two hunting patrols, one will be lead by Morningfeather, her party will contain Dewfur and Twigpaw. The other will be lead by Burningcoma, it will contain Wingpaw, Splashwhisper and Creekmist. That is all."

The patrols set out.

BrokenMask padded to the fresh-kill pile to grab a mouse for him and Blanksight to share. Yet they were close friends for being the only elders, Silverlife's elder ceremony will be tonight. It was unusual for a queen to leave her kits and retire, actually it never happened, not until now.

Oakkit, Russetkit and Stonekit were playing but didn't let Phantomkit play. The other kits were sleeping, RainStar was like a second mother to Phantomkit, not knowing why she was named that thinking of a new name for Phantomkit.

Stonekit then taunted, "weird mouse-brained kit!"

Phantomkit was taken aback from the taunt, she then snapped, "I can't help it!"

Oakkit then laughed, "nice Stonekit!"

RainStar padded behind the three kits who were taunting Phantomkit.

Phantomkit's gaze lightened up as she saw RainStar, she suddenly outstretched her wings. She looks at them carefully. Not knowing what to thing she started to move them again.

RainStar smiled. RainStar then looked at Blanksight. RainStar padded towards the two elders.

Yet there was something else on the leaders mind. Phantomkit thought, _why, why do others treat me like I'm not wanted? I'll do them a favour, by running away!_

Phantomkit and Stonekit were only two moons.

Phantomkits plan will commence tonight. When every cat is sleeping.

Thoughts came to her saying,_ "your worthless!" "We waste too much time on you!" "We hate you!"_ But one hit her the worse, it was RainStars voice. _"I only took you in because I wanted to make you worth something but your just a worthless, mouse-brain!"_

Her plan was going to take place very soon.

That night everyone fell asleep. The voices kept on echoing in her head.

Phantomkit ran out of the nursery, and kept on running, until she couldn't feel her paws on the ground, Phantomkit didn't believe it. She was flying.

She looked at her outstretched wings, they were flapping. They were keeping her from falling.

Until she heard a voice she never would forget.

The voice of her father.

He had followed her.

She looked down, he was saying, "Phantomkit, we want you back, we love you. We will never let you go. We are a clan, we look out for eachother."

She flapped down. Her mind was screaming for her not to go back.

It was saying, _I am not who you think I am,_

_I am not the little kit who took the abuse, it's just a mask._

_I am not confident,_

_Or strong,_

_Inside I'm nothing,_

_Just an empty soul,_

_I make it seem like I don't care when I'm criticised,_

_But deep inside it hurts,_

_Everyday is a pain to live through,_

_I bet as soon as they realise I'm weak, useless, they'll leave me, to die,_

_Every time I fake a smile or a laugh, I wish for SOMEONE to NOTICE that SOMETHING IS WRONG,_

_That I'm not happy,_

_That I'm scared,_

_Insecure,_

_Lonely,_

_Weak,_

_But no-one will EVER notice,_

_To them I'll be nothing just a kit who takes everything as a joke,_

_They'll never get to know me,_

_The REAL Flightkit,_

_And that's what hurts the most._

**I never thought I will ever finish this. But great news! I did!**

**So her new name will be Flightkit, she named herself that, because it suits her! Cya till next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: iiDuskk does not own Warriors, only the characters.**

**Story adopted from Silverstorm114**


End file.
